Can you come back?
by sfthm
Summary: Gordo leaves Lizzie with a baby about to come but when he comes back Lizzie is suprised at what he brings. P.S This is my first one but i like writing.
1. Default Chapter

Before I start let me tell you about this. Lizzie is 29 and she is nearly having a baby because of Gordo. No Gordo has left his parents and friends and other family members and gone away out of town. Lizzie wants to say to him how she feels but then he left. Also Gordo is 30. Miranda is not helping Lizzie at all. She just raves about how great having a baby is because she had one with a boy called Justin. But 2 years later Gordo comes back. With a surprise.... P.S I own no characters of Lizzie McGuire except Justin. P.P.S Please comment.  
  
Lizzie woke up one morning and stumbled out of bed. The phone started ringing. "Dumb phone" she muttered. 


	2. A baby is born

"Can't ya leave me alone?" she screamed before answering. "Hello Lizzie's house" Lizzie said after calming down. "Hey Lizzie. Did you hear the news?" came Miranda's voice. "What news?" Lizzie asked. "At Hillridge high they are having a prom for all the older kids that were here in 2004 and up. You can finally ask Gordo if he wants to come" Miranda said. Lizzie sighed. "But Gordo hasn't seen me with a big belly. He hasn't even seen me since he came back from Florida. He came back last week too. He will think I have turned into a hevalump. I can't ask me out. He doesn't even know what happened when we slept together. He doesn't know it's his child" Lizzie said. Miranda gave back her sigh. "Well why did you sleep with him?" she asked. "I don't know" Lizzie complained. "Because you like him?" Miranda said laughing her head off. "No. It's just because he's friendly and great to be in bed with and" Lizzie said. "And because you like him and felt jealous that I had a baby with Justin and you don't have a relationship with Gordo and a baby with him?" Miranda said carrying on. "Come on Lizzie. Every one knows you like him and he likes you" Miranda started to complain. "Justin chuck those dirty clothes somewhere else. Ewwwww not in my face" Miranda started to screech. Lizzie heard Miranda and Justin's baby Pippin starting to cry. "Shut this baby up Justin. I'm talking with Lizzie" Miranda said. Lizzie saw a message pop up on her computer. "Wanna hang today" Lizzie read. "Well sure" Miranda said. "May be meat up with Gordo and have the three friends all together again. With no Pippin" Lizzie read it was from Kate. Both of them were friends now since they both grew up and grew more mature. "Oh M. I wasn't talking to you I was reading my message I got on my computer" Lizzie said. "I got another one," "Read it" Miranda urged. "Claire is coming too. She wants to see how baby Kate is inside your stomach" Lizzie read out. She groaned. "You can't call baby Miranda baby Kate. And we hate Claire. Kate's okay but not Claire" Miranda said. Can't come Lizzie wrote in. Lizzie dropped the phone while doing it and stood on it. "Stupid phone" she said. "Hey M. I gotta go. I think I might go to McDonalds for a quick breakfast. Can't be bothered cooking. Have a cheek up on the folks and the brat" Lizzie said. She hand up the phone and got dressed. Lizzie slumped onto her bed naked. "Why are woman the ones having babies?" she asked her stomach which was bursting. She got dressed and grabbed her keys. Just as she locked the house the rain came down followed by thunder and lightening. "Oh great. What else is going to happen?" Lizzie whinnied. Her old rusty car had no shelter to it so she would get wet. Lizzie got in her car dropping her cell phone. She then accidentally stood on it while pushing down on gas. "Man what an annoying day" she shouted to the rain. She pushed down on gas even more, not watching the road. But then in 5 seconds Lizzie was knocked out. She heard the sirens in her head. Constant shouting and someone stroking her blonde long curly hair. With the smooth fingers touching her face and the smooth lips touching hers. Also loud piercing crying. Something had happened and Lizzie knew what happened. The baby was being born on a day she might die. With Gordo watching every move. He knew the secret. Lizzie was pregnant with Gordo's baby and he never knew. 


	3. The hospital and at home with Gordo

P.S I don't own anything of Lizzie McGuire except for Justin and Lizzie's baby and Pippin. Also Jake and Jamie.  
  
Lizzie woke up and looked around. She was in a white room and heard piercing crying. "Oh she is so cute" she heard a lady's voice say. "Mum" Lizzie whispered. "Lizzie" cried the woman. It was Jo McGuire. Lizzie's mum. "Lizzie. Glad you're awake sweet heart" Sam McGuire said. Lizzie blinked. In the room was a nurse that was around a cot with a baby in there. Jo and Sam who were staring at Lizzie. Matt McGuire and his girlfriend Samantha Pickles were standing at the back of the room reading a book to their 4-year-old twins. Jake and Jamie who were gurgling and touching the books. Lizzie saw a figure of a man sleeping on the pull out couch. She saw it was Gordo with bags under his eyes. The baby went into another piercing scream that made everyone block their ears, Jake and Jamie to cry and Gordo to wake up. The nurse looked up. "I better take her to the nursery" she said above the noise then left the room. Jo smiled at Sam. "I think we better go now Sam. Matt, Samantha can you come with us. Lizzie we will be at home. We will be coming later in the day. Miranda said she would pop around with Pippin and Justin later. The baby will come around soon as well," Jo said before walking off with the rest of the group. Gordo stayed behind. "Why didn't you tell me sweet heart? We could have got married" Gordo said pulling back Lizzie's hair from her face. Lizzie started to sniff. "I thought you would hate me. I thought your mum and dad would hate me. I thought every one would hate me" Lizzie said. Gordo kissed her on the lips. "I wouldn't hate you. She's really pretty. I just thought you would tell me. Then I could have came and lived with you. How about this. I'll move some of my stuff to your place and live there and then later in the week I'll sell the house and move every thing to you're place. We can live together with the baby. The nurse also said that you and the baby could go back home. I'll drive you and pick up some things on the way home," Gordo said. He didn't sound quite sure about it but Lizzie nodded. "If you say so. I just want the best for all of us" Lizzie said. Gordo nodded too. "So do I. So do I" Gordo said sighing. That night at 10:00 at night Godo arrived home with Jade (girl) and Lizzie. "Come on Lizzie" Gordo said lifting up Jade their sweet heart and helping Lizzie up. Miranda and Justin had followed and they were both staying the night in the spare room. Miranda opened the door and Justin helped carry in the gear. After an hour of so Pippin, Miranda Justin, Jade, Lizzie and Gordo were all asleep. But at about 12:00am Gordo woke up and had a shower. He then got dressed and packed his bags. He ate 4 bits of toast then left a note for Lizzie. He then left the house and drove off into the dark sky of morning.  
  
Sorry its short and all but I don't know what to write. I'm just a beginner in fan fiction so please review. 


	4. Finding out

Miranda woke the next morning when she heard Lizzie crying. "What's wrong Lizzie?" she asked coming into her bedroom. "He's gone. He promised eh would stay" Lizzie shouted making Jade start to cry. Lizzie went over and rocked her. "You will never get to see your father Jade. He promised me. He really did" Lizzie said. Miranda had a read of the note that Gordo left. "Why would he do that?" Miranda asked. Justin came into the room with Pippin. "What's wrong Lizzie?" he asked. "Gordo left her" Miranda said to him taking Pippin. Lizzie sat down in her rocking chair and rocked silently. "And what he said was all a lie" Lizzie said. Miranda picked up the phone. "I'm going to ring his parents. See if they know anything" Miranda said and dialled in Gordo's old number. "Hello" came the answer. "Hi. It's Miranda. Gordo's friend. Is Gordo at your place?" Miranda asked praying for a yes. "No he's not. Is there something I can help you with?" Gordo's mother asked. "Just tell him if you see him that he should have thought before what he did" Miranda said then hung up the phone. "He's not there" Miranda whispered. "What did I do?" Lizzie asked Jade. "What. Please answer me Jade. You know" The doorbell went and Justin went to answer it. "Lizzie it's your parents and Matt and Samantha" Justin called from down stairs. "Here Miranda. Take Jade down and let the family have a hold while I get dressed," Lizzie said handing Jade over. Lizzie got dressed in a flash and put some make up on so Jo wouldn't know she had been crying. "Lizzie" Jo said when she came down stairs. "You look better already," Sam said who was holding Jade. Samantha was playing with her little fingers. "Yeah. I got a good night sleep last night. Jade must have known I was tired" Lizzie said. "Jade" Jo said. "I named her Jade. I really like the name" Lizzie said. Sam nodded. "So where's Gordo?" he asked. Lizzie looked at Miranda. "At work" Lizzie replied. "You'd think he would have a day off to spend with you and the baby," Samantha said. Lizzie nodded and looked around. "Where's Matt?" she asked. Matt came out of the kitchen with some food. "Couldn't cook us breakfast sis. Samantha pulled me out of the door to get to our old place before breakfast. I'm starving" Matt said stuffing himself with food. He wiped his hands on Samantha's jersey. "Good cloth" he said to her. "Shut up Matt. What a pig" Samantha said. "Yuck" Miranda said. The twins pulled on Samantha's jeans and she picked them up. "Ewwwww. Matt get away. Don't you dare wipe it on my jersey again. I just washed it" Samantha said. "Do you all want a coffee?" Lizzie asked. Every nodded. "I'll make them. Come on Justin. Lizzie can you hold Pippin?" Miranda said handing over Pippin. They all followed Lizzie to the table and sat down. They all stayed until 7pm. "Now where is Gordo. He should have finished work by now" Sam said. Lizzie nodded. "I need to use the bathroom," Jo said going up the stairs. After she had done her business she jogged down the stairs. "You never told me about this Lizzie. That's why Gordo's not here," Jo said showing the note to Lizzie. "I didn't want you all to know" Lizzie said starting to cry.  
  
Please review. 


End file.
